darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Stygian
The Stygian is a gigantic Ashworm-demon (as well as one of the Chosen) and has been imprisoned in The Ashlands by lesser demons. In Darksiders, War must set The Stygian free then kill him and take his heart back to Samael. Strategy Being the king of all Ashworms, The Stygian is bigger, stronger, faster, and overall treated better than the other Ashworms. The demons who imprisoned the Stygian placed a metal casing around its mouth, presumably to prevent it from biting. The Stygian starts off the battle by staying underneath the ash, then emerging only to charge at you. Use Ruin's dash to avoid the Stygian's giant head. After a few charge attacks, the boss will rise and coast around the ash field. Dash towards the boss and ride alongside it. Slowly gain up speed and begin attacking the side of the helmet once you make your way towards his head. Alternate between slashing the left and right side of the helmet. The Stygian doesn't do much during this stage other than slither around, and running into the side of the giant worm will not hurt you, so simply be patient and attack the helmet until it falls off. Now that The Stygian is a little upset due to its protection being gone, you will be able to harm the boss. After a few seconds of inactivity, The Stygian will rise in the center of the field and stick his head straight up and summons five or six baby Ash Titans. These little guys are much smaller than The Stygian - and even normal Ash Titans - but can still be a nuisance. They can be killed with regular gunfire; no weakpoints to worry about, so gallop around in a circle as they tail you and follow through by using Mercy on them. If a baby Ash Titan gets too close, dash forward and continue shooting it until it dissolves away. The boss will reemerge once his offspring have perished. Now the worm will occasionally pop his head up and open up real wide, exposing his yellow tongue. Begin shooting at it while galloping away, dashing if the boss gets too close. Before diving back under, The Stygian will take one last lunge at you. You should get a nice amount of shots off during each opportunity. However, the Stygian doesn't only have two attacks. Aside from lunging at you, mouth wide open, it'll also emerge from the ash and flop around in the air before falling back down, kinda like when a whale jumps straight up in the air from out of the ocean. If you stay locked onto the boss at all times, you should be able to avoid this attack. The Stygian will likely summon more baby Ash Titans before the fight ends, but the number of times may vary. This boss fight is painfully straightforward, as you shoot the boss's weak point when you get the chance. Otherwise, run for dear life and kill the occasional baby from time to time. Trivia The word 'Stygian' is the adjective form of the River Styx of the Ancient Greek Underworld. Gallery ﻿ OTA-Darksiders Stygian.png Stygian 2.png Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Bosses Category:Demon